Sweet Nothings
by Niane Anne Marie
Summary: [COMPLETE] During the Last Dance, there were fireworks! Guess the pairs who witnessed this amazing event. And especially when Hotaru photograped Natsume who secretly kissed Mikan on the lips when she was asleep after their dance.. [MxN] [RxH] slight [KxA]
1. 1st Chapter

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-Sweet Nothings-**

**Niane Anne Marie**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Notes:**

This is just our first fanfic!

- - -

When sending reviews, feel free to express yourself! Tell us if you like it or not! We need your honesty to improve!

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

We are just fans here… so, we obviously don't own this anime… But we really wish we did…

- - -

**Ages:**

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and etc: **14 yrs. Old**

Tsubasa, Misaki etc: **18 yrs. Old**

Youichi: **7 yrs. Old**

- - -

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a very busy day in the academy and students were preparing for the Last Dance.

The different Alice types had different things to prepare.

The Special Ability Types were the ones to prepare the venue.

Mikan was now on her way to her class. But she was late as always.

"The Last Dance is near and I haven't told her yet. I need to tell her now. Although I know she obviously doesn't love me back. But it's always worth a try" Ruka thought while waiting for Mikan in the hallway.

When Mikan arrived, she saw Ruka and greeted him.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon" she said as she smiled.

"Aaaah! What am I gonna do??!! Should I tell her now??!! Yes Ruka! You have been waiting for this! Tell her! Tell her now!" his mind was commanding him.

He was deep in his panicking thoughts when a question dragged him back to the real world.

"Ruka-pyon? Hello? Are you okay?" Mikan asked waving her hand up and down in front of Ruka's face.

"Wha-what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Oh, okay then. Gotta go! Bye!"

When Mikan was about to go, Ruka held her hand and said.

"Mikan, I have something to tell you".

She turned to him and asked.

"What is it Ruka-pyon?"

"Uh… Uhm…" He then took a deep breath and continued. "For the past few years, I started to have a crush on you… But now, I feel, it grew into something deeper… stronger… Mikan…"

"Yes?"

"Mikan… I love you"

Mikan was shocked to his sudden confession. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ruka-pyon. I don't really feel the same for you"

Disappointed, Ruka turned away with a sad look on his face. He knew she would say that. Even without a help of a fortuneteller. He knew already she loved his best friend. But it was always worth confessing to her. He faced her and was about to say something when Mikan began to cry harder. He hugged the crying brunette trying to comfort her.

"Please don't cry Mikan. It's okay. I understand." He then broke the hug.

"Thanks Ruka-pyon" she thanked him while wiping her tears. Ruka just gave her a sad smile in reply.

"So, do you love someone?" he asked.

"Well… maybe"

"You should tell him now before it's too late"

Mikan smiled as she replied. "Thanks for the advice…" Ruka smiled back at her too. "But for now, I have to go. My sempai is waiting for me. Bye! Thanks for everything!" she said.

"Bye Mikan-chan!"

He watched her until she was now out of sight. He then smiled sadly and walked away.

- - -

Natsume saw the whole thing. But he was not able to hear because he was far from them. He was thinking that Ruka and Mikan were now together and became furious and jealous towards his best friend. But then, he thought. "It would be better if Mikan is with Ruka than me… Because of my darkness…". So he just walked away.

-

-

-

**Notes:** So, what do you think? hehe... plz. REVIEW:)


	2. 2nd Chapter

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-Sweet Nothings-**

**Niane Anne Marie**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 2:**

When Mikan grew older, she changed a lot. She became more beautiful than before. She has now these so called "curves" in her body in which every boy would think is hot. But that carefree attitude of hers was still there. And of course, that smile which is always on her face.

- - -

Mikan was in Central Town strolling around. When out of nowhere, she heard her fans calling her.

"My darling Mikan! Please be my date during the dance!" a boy said.

"She's my angel! She's going with me!" another argued.

"Idiots! She's mine I tell you!" the third one protested.

Then, the boys began chasing her. "Mikan!" they all yelled. Mikan ran of course and muttered under her breath. "Oh my gosh! These boys are chasing me around again! I hate it when they do that!"

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. And obviously that would be Natsume.

PoOgSh

"Watch where you're going, little girl!"

"You're the one who should watch where you're going!"

"I'm just standing here, stupid"

"Well, I'm running. And since you haven't noticed, those boys are chasing me. Aaah! They're chasing me!"

Mikan was about to run again when she caught sight of many girls running towards Natsume. She turned to him with an evil grin.

"Well, lookie here. You were being chased too after all!"

Natsume turned to his left and saw his fans running like crazy towards him.

"I found him! We found him!" a girl said.

"Oh my! He's so handsome" another said as she fainted.

The girls paused and stared at the faint girl. Then they began to run again.

"Darn these crazy idiots! They found me again!" Natsume cursed them.

"What are we going to do now??!!" Mikan panicked.

He faced her and made a small fire in his palm.

"So, do you want me to burn them all into ashes?" he said evilly.

Mikan quickly nullified the fire. "No! You're so cruel!" she replied with concern.

"And what do you suppose we do now? Wait here until we die?"

"Uh… Uhm… We RUN!"

"Wha—" Natsume was cut when Mikan grabbed his hand and both were now running.

They stopped at the theathers that was blocking their way.

"We should turn left! No! We turn right!" she panicked looking at both directions.

"There's no way, idiot! Were trapped!" Natsume calmly said.

"Aaah! Were gonna die!" Mikan cried.

Their fans began walking slowly towards them like zombies.

"There's only one way out of this" He said.

"Huh? What?"

"We enter the theathers…"

Natsume did not wait for her reply. Instead, she dragged her to the ticket booth.

"Got any tickets available?" he asked the girl at the counter with his ever so expressionless voice.

"Uh… Uh…" she was stuttering. That means only one thing right? She was obviously a fan too. Natsume noticed this and yelled the hell out of her.

"Were in a hurry. So answer me now!"

She tried her best not to stutter or stare at him. Speaking of stare, she's madly in love isn't she?

"Well, there are three movies being shown today". She said as she looked down. "We don't have any available tickets for the two movies. But we have two left for the horror film "The Curse". So, uh… How many tickets were you planning to buy, sir? Uh… Natsume…"

"I'll take two!" he said as he placed money on the counter's table.

"What??!!" Mikan barged in. "You're buying us tickets for a horror film? No way am I going in there!"

Natsume turned to face her and replied. "Whatever. Suite yourself"

Upon hearing this, the girl from the counter said.

"So, you will you still buy two?" She was holding the tickets and Natsume rudely grabbed it from her trying to avoid expectations for his reply. He was certain that Mikan would change her mind.

On the other hand, Mikan had the full mind not to go. Because scary movies scares her so much that she'll have the worst nightmares. She suddenly forgot about her fans and why they were there in the first place.

But when she turned around, the boys were inches from her.

So, she ran towards Natsume who was about to open the door when Mikan rushed through shouting "Aaah! They're after me!"

"I knew she'll change her mind" Natsume smirked in his thoughts.

They were now inside and the crazy fans were about to get in. The guard then blocked their way.

"No ticket? No entry!" he sternly said.

All of them went to the ticket booth begging the girl on the counter for tickets.

"I'm sorry… there are none left" the girl began shivering upon the angry mob right before her.

-

-

-

**Notes: **There! it's finally done! hehe... please tell us about our grammatical errors... we're still 12 ya know:P anywayz, plz. REVIEW!


	3. 3rd Chapter

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-Sweet Nothings-**

**Niane Anne Marie**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 3:**

Both Mikan and Natsume were relieved to the fact that their fans cannot catch up with them anymore.

Since they were the ones who bought the last 2 tickets and the guard wont allow people to come in without tickets.

They found their seats and sat on them as the "horror" movie began to start.

"Oh no! I'm doomed! I hate horror movies! I'll have the worst nightmares tonight! WaAaAaAaAh!!!" Mikan cried.

She was beginning to get on Natsume's nerves.

"Shut up polkadots! The movie just started!"

"I didn't come for the movie, moron… WaAaAaH!"

"Will you just shut up?!"

Mikan sniffed and wiped her tears.

"Well, _sniff _I'd be really _sniff_ scared then…"

"Just look at the screen…"

Mikan turned to look at the screen when a horrible, disgusting, bloody face of a monster appeared.

"AaAaAaAaAaHhHhHhHhH" Mikan screamed her lungs out. Then, she hid herself behind Natsume.

"I'm scared I want to go to my room now… I don't care of those idiotic fans... I want to get out of here…"

Natsume looked at Mikan. She was shivering and crying. She seemed terribly horrified.

"This idiot really is a scaredy-cat" he whispered to himself. But deep inside him, he was worried about her. He didn't mean to let her see the ugly monster. It's because the scene before that was a very scenic and beautiful scene. And he thought that in that way, she would be cheered up.

He just continued to watch the movie while Mikan is still hiding behind him.

- - -

It was already 6pm after Ruka visited the zoo in Central Town. He was waiting in the bus station when Koko arrived.

"Ruka! We have been looking for you!"

"Why?"

"We need you to help us decorate!"

"Now?"

Ruka was quite tired and worn out that time. He didn't want to do anything else but sleep.

"Uhm…" he said looking at the time. It was already 7:30. Since they were almost done decorating he figured, maybe they were done now. "We just finished a while ago…" Koko replied turning to his left. He caught sight of Anna and remembered about something. "So, do you already have a date for the Last Dance?" he asked.

"Well, not really…" Ruka replied. He then thought of what just happened 2 days ago when he confessed to Mikan and got rejected. "What about you? Do you have one?"

"Yeah…"

"It's Anna isn't it?"

"It's her alright…"

Anna noticed that someone was staring at her. She turned around and saw Koko and Ruka.

"Koko! Ruka-pyon! What are you two doing here?" she asked getting near them.

"Hi Anna-chan" Ruka greeted.

"Hey Anna" Koko greeted her too. "We were just talking…"

"Oh, I see" Anna replied. "Was it about the decorating thing?"

"Yeah… I completely forgot about it" exclaimed Ruka.

"That's okay Ruka-pyon… you can help next time…" Anna told him. He then turned to Koko. "Koko! It seemed like you forgot about something too!"

Koko looked at her with the what-are-you-talking-about look. "About what?"

"Do I need to tell you? It's why you're here in the first place!"

It seemed like her words made him remember everything.

_Flashback:_

_Just this afternoon when they were almost done decorating for the Last Dance…_

"_Hey Anna-chan… Can I ask you something?" _

"_Of course! What is it you want to ask me about?" _

"_Can… Can…"_

"_Can?"_

"_Canyoubemydateforthedance?" he said without pausing for breath._

"_Oh sure Koko!"_

"_ThankyouThankyouThankyou"_

"_Your welcome… Uhm… I'm going to Central Town today to pick up my dress… Can you come with me? You know…"_

"_I will…"_

"_Thanks"_

_Sumire then barged in._

"_Koko! Since you're going to Central Town today, could you please find Ruka-kun for me? I mean, tell him to help us decorate"_

"_No Problem!" Koko replied._

"_Let's go now!" Anna said pulling Koko._

"_Better be back in a jiffy!" Sumire said._

"_We will!" Anna assured her._

_When they were now in Central Town, Koko left Anna in the dress shop to look for Ruka. After an hour, he found him._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh I remember!" Koko said as he stood up.

"Wow Koko, what did you eat that made you forgetful these days?" Anna chuckled.

The three laughed at Anna's joke.

"Gotta go Ruka! Bye!" Koko waved a hand.

"Bye Ruka-pyon!" Anna smiled.

"Bye you two!" Ruka replied.

"Well, I guess it's just me waiting for that sloth bus to arrive" he sighed.

After another few minutes of waiting, the bus didn't arrive still.

"_yawn… _I'm getting sleepy here! What is this place called? slowpokes station?" he said as he looked up the sky and saw a bird. "I wish I could ask a bird to let me ride him to get to my dorm…" he said without thinking. Common Sense then knocked on his brain. "Wait! I have the animal pheromone right? Why haven't I thought of this before?"

He then whistled and in just a few seconds, the eagle he had called arrived.

"At Last!" he sighed. "I can't believe I wasted my 2 hours…" he looked at his wrist watch to be certain of the time. "2 HOURS?! FOR WAITING IN THAT BUS STATION?! Oh well, at least I'm now on my way to catch some sleep… _yawn"_

The eagle paused signaling him for directions. He pointed to his balcony but by mistake, the eagle lead him to a different balcony which was just next to it.

Ruka thanked the eagle and was about to get in through the sliding door when he noticed the pink curtains hanging from it. He then peeked through and saw Hotaru. She was watching a movie. Specifically, a comedy-romance film. Hotaru had a smile on her face and she giggled every time she saw a hilarious scene. Ruka never saw her like this.

"She's so pretty when she smiles…" he thought with a smile on his face. To this, he stared at her throughout the movie.

When the movie ended, Hotaru turned off the tv and noticed someone staring at her in the window through the reflection on the tv screen. She secretly pressed a button and a baka canon aimed at Ruka.

_baka baka baka_

"Why did you do that for?" asked Ruka who was now on the ground. (He fell from the balcony)

"For spying… And you deserve that too, idiot!" replied Hotaru back to her emotionless self. "By the way, check out this picture of yours when you were in the zoo just this afternoon" she said holding a small gadget in her hands. Then, the gadget showed a huge hologram of the picture.

"Imai!" Ruka yelled in spite of his anger.

"Hn. You are such an idiot" Hotaru smirked as she turned off her gadget and went inside her room.

"That Imai!" Ruka muttered under his breath as he stood up and marched to his room.

He was now lying on his bed after changing into pajamas for a comfortable sleep. He tried to calm himself about the many thoughts in his head. Until one thought seemed to have stopped him from thinking about those other thoughts. And that thought was about how Hotaru acted earlier when watching the movie.

"Hotaru is very pretty when she smiles and shows an expression like that" he said. "Wait, am I falling for that darn Imai who just blackmailed me? NoOoOoOoO!"

- - -

Anyway, back to the theathers…

"Oi Polkadots, the movie just ended!"

"………."

"Are you deaf?"

"………."

"Oi Polkadots!"

Natsume looked at Mikan who was now asleep on his shoulder.

"She's so beautiful when she's sleeping" he whispered. "I love you Mikan. If only you knew…"

Then, he carried her bridal style.

-

-

-

**Notes:** I typed this at almost... 10pm? well, at least I finished! hehe... :) Thnx to those kind and supportive people who sent reviews!


	4. 4th Chapter

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-Sweet Nothings-**

**Niane Anne Marie**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Authors' Notes:**

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!**

This chapter has been updated because we forgot to write the part when Ruka asked Hotaru to be his date... So, if you have read this, please read the last part. That's when he asked her. If you won't read, it'll be very confusing once you will read the next chapter. It's just up to you...

- - -

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 4:**

They are now in front of Mikan's door and Natsume carefully and gently placed her on a bench beside it. Successfully, he didn't wake her up. He then looked inside her pockets for her room key and found it.

"Here it is!" he said as he placed the key in the door knob and slowly turned it.

It didn't open

"Darn! This damn thing is broken!" he cursed. He kept on turning it but it still wouldn't open. He then realized that the key had a letter **B **printed on it.

"B? hm…" he thought, trying to figure out what it means. And in just a few seconds it hit him.

"B is for Bathroom!" he said and faced Mikan. "She brought her bathroom key instead of her room key! Oh well, what do expect from a clumsy idiot like her…" he again carried her bridal style. But this time, they had a new destination… his room.

On their way there, Mikan murmured something from her sleep…

"Natsume…"

"Yes polka?" he asked, thinking that she had finally woke up. But to his surprise, she was still fast asleep. "Hn. sleep talking" he said.

They were now inside Natsume's room.

He placed her on the left side of his bed and he lied down on the right. He put his hands at the back of his head as he sighed.

Then, when he was about to close his eyes, Mikan whispered again.

"Natsume…"

He sat up looking at her. She was still sleep talking but her face looked so serious like she was about to tell him something really important.

He asked in his thoughts. "_What is it she's trying to tell me?"_

"Natsume… I… I…"

"_Speak up Mikan! What is it?"_

"I ---"

BaAaAnG

A loud bang from outside was heard when Mikan continued. Natsume didn't here the rest of what she said and got mad at the sudden noise that occurred. He stood up and walked to his window.

"Would you shut the hell up?!" he yelled.

"Sorry about that!" the guy from below replied as he ran and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Mikan woke up after the loud BANG and looked around.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Mikan asked, confused.

Natsume noticed that she was awake and faced her after he closed the window.

"You're in here because you brought your bathroom key instead of your room key, idiot."

"Oh… I guess I'll be going now… Hotaru has a duplicate of my key and she's been working on an experiment of hers and maybe she's still up on this hour… So, thanks anyway…"

Mikan said as she stood up and walked to the door. Natsume grabbed her wrist which made her face him.

"What was it you're going to tell me?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

She then recalled her dream. The dream in which she confessed to him. She thought that maybe, she was sleep talking again and told Natsume about her feelings towards him. But why would he be asking her about it? Didn't he hear it? Perhaps not. For there was a loud bang from outside that Natsume didn't hear her. Maybe it was because of that.

She then snapped back to reality and away from her thoughts. She now realized it was because of her dream that he asked such a question.

"I have nothing to tell, really…" she said and looked down hoping Natsume would just forget about it. For she was not yet ready to tell him. Unfortunately for her, Natsume is not that kind of guy who just immediately forgets about it and leave things the way they were. No he is nothing like that. And besides, he was also eager to know about it. And also hoping that it was those words he wanted to hear. He then pinned her to the nearest wall.

"I know you're bad at lying, So tell me…" he said, getting impatient.

"Okay! I love you Natsume! There! I said it! I know you hate me… But please, Let go of me!" she said as she tried to struggle from him.

"I love you too Polkadots…" He replied and hugged her. She hugged back.

After a while, Mikan broke the hug. "The Last Dance is coming… So, are you going?" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She recalled what happened 2 days ago after Ruka had confessed to her when she was running in the hallways.

_Flashback…_

_2 days ago when Mikan left after Ruka confessed to her (chapter 1)_

"_Oh no! I'm gonna be late! My sempai will be disappointed again! I don't want that to happen!" the now panicking Mikan said as she ran as fast as she could when she caught sight of Natsume inside their classroom and was about to greet him when a blond girl walked up to him. She immediately hid herself behind the door but still peeked at them._

"_Natsume-kun… Can I ask you something?" the blond girl said as she moved her body a few inches closer to his._

"_What?" Natsume impatiently said. He was still deep in his thoughts about Mikan and Ruka being together._

"_Uhm… Can you be my date for the dance?" the girl pleadingly said._

_Natsume didn't reply. Instead, he held her hair as if he was about to put it behind her ear when…_

"_Mikan!" Tsubasa yelled from not so far away calling Mikan's attention._

"_Oh! Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan said as she stood up and ran towards her sempai._

"_Come on! You'll be late! We still have a lot of things to prepare after Jinno said that instead of just looking for the venue we will help in preparing the foods!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_Hooray!" Mikan cheered as she and Tsubasa walked to their meeting place. But deep in her thoughts, she wanted to stay and find out what really happened between the girl and Natsume._

"_Maybe he accepted her… After all, she's really pretty and her alice is also very powerful and is one of the most famous and well-known girls of this academy…" she sadly said in her thoughts._

_Meanwhile, Back to Natsume and the girl…_

_He held her hair as if he was going to put it behind her ear. The girl felt so excited and expected him to say yes when she suddenly smelled something burning. She felt heat on top of her and surprised that her hair was on fire._

"_AaAaAaAaAaHhHhHhHhH!!!!" the girl screamed as she ran like a torch to the nearest faucet._

"_Hn" Natsume smirked. He never did care of the girl. He only cared for one specific girl in his life and that is, Mikan Sakura. The only girl that he loved._

_End of Flashback_

"Why? Because you're going with Ruka or that Andou guy?" Natsume said angrily as he remembered 2 days ago.

_Flashback_

_Natsume went to the Northern Woods after he burned the blond girl's hair._

_He saw his favorite Sakura tree and as always, he sat down and leaned on the trunk and read his manga._

_He suddenly heard people talking. He turned to his left as he saw his dear beloved Mikan and that Andou guy._

_He eavesdropped on them and heard only the last part of their conversation._

"_Thanks Tsubasa-sempai" Mikan said as she hugged her sempai. "Your welcome, Mikan…" Tsubasa replied._

_Natsume got jealous of this and walked away._

"_I'll burn that Andou guy!!!" he said angrily in his thoughts._

_But what really happened earlier was…_

_(continuation of the last flashback… the part when Mikan and Tsubasa walked to their meeting place with the rest of the Special Ablities Type)_

_When they arrived, Tsubasa was greeted by Misaki with a pair of angry eyes as she yelled._

"_Tsubasa! Your late! I told you to be early!"_

"_Sorry…"_

_Misaki calmed herself and turned around._

"_With that, your punishment is… You'll be the one tasting the food if it's delicious or not. Since no one volunteered to be food taster when I asked."_

"_NoOoOo! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be late!" Tsubasa begged her. But her mind was already made up. He just accepted his defeat._

_Misaki looked at the not-so-happy Mikan behind Tsubasa._

"_Hi Mikan-chan… everything okay in there?"_

"_Yeah…" Mikan replied as she faced Misaki._

_Tsubasa noticed this and was about to ask her about it when a certain member of the Special Abilities Type barged in._

"_Misaki!"_

_Misaki turned to her right and saw the one calling her. She then replied._

"_What?"_

"_We need you to help us!"_

"_Okay!"_

_She faced Mikan and said. "I'll be going now… Just talk it over with Tsubasa okay?" She then elbowed Tsubasa who was beside him. "Right Tsubasa?" she asked. _

"_Yeah sure…" Tsubasa assured her._

"_Good… Bye you two!" Misaki said as she left them._

"_Hey, that's not the Mikan I know! What happened? Is there something wrong?" Tsubasa asked as she faced her._

"_Well… well…" she couldn't take it anymore. She cried as she continued. "I haven't confessed to him yet and now he already has one!"._

"_You need to tell him ASAP!"_

"_What if he rejects me?"_

"_You never know until you try…"_

_This made her feel a lot better._

"_Thanks Tsubasa-sempai" Mikan said as she hugged her sempai. "Your welcome, Mikan…" Tsubasa replied._

_End of Flashback_

"Huh? I thought you're going with that blond girl?"

"That blond girl?" Natsume chuckled a bit upon remembering the _running torch._

"Yes! You're going with her right? You touched her hair and uhm… you're about to put it behind her ear and maybe you said yes…"

"I burned her hair afterwards…"

"You did that? That's so cruel of you!"

"Hn" He smirked. "Who cares?"

"So, can you go to the dance with me then?"

"I'm not going to the dance…"

"Okay…" she said, a bit disappointed. "I'll be going now…"

She then went to the door and opened it. She was about to go out when Natsume put his foot and made her trip.

"It's rainbows today, huh"

"You pervert! Why'd you that for?"

"I'll be going with you to the dance…"

"Really?" Mikan said in excitement as she stood up. "Thanks Natsume!" and gave him a peck on the cheek as she continued her way out like nothing happened. "Good Night!"

"Night, idiot…" Natsume softly said. A sweet smile crept on his face as he closed the door.

- - -

On that same night, two people also had their luck. Ruka was chasing Hotaru for taking a picture of him wearing his pajamas.

_Flashback..._

_Ruka had a nightmare... Well, not really. He had a bad dream. He fell from his bed and Hotaru got the picture. She has her cameras everywhere in his room. He woke up after he fell and a familiar flash was heard._

_"Imai!" he yelled as he caught sight of Hotaru popping behind one of the cameras._

_"Hehe... Idiot..." she smirked and began to run to her duck._

_That started the chase._

_End of Flashback_

"Give that back!" he shouted at the raven haired girl. He was getting tired of running everywhere for the sake of that photo. Still, he would never give up. Think of how embarrassing this could be for him.

Hotaru yawned ignoring the blond's yelling as the clock striked 12. It was getting late by the second. Her duck had a new improvement - it can drive by itself. So, She leaned on its head and slept. Little did she know that the duck was almost out of gas. It stopped and landed while she was still sleeping.

"Imai?" a questioning look was evident on Ruka's face as he ran to where the duck landed. He saw her sleeping peacefully and admired every bit of her figure. "She's very pretty... like a princess..." he whispered as he slowly and gently took off the picture from her hand. She woke up.

"Hm... You took the picture... Give it back..."

"On one condition..." he paused and took a deep breath. "You will be my date for the dance" He had been thinking about her all this time. And now, he realized how much he really loved her. He was very ready to ask her.

"Of course I will, Nogi..." she softly spoke as she smiled sweetly. He hugged her and she hugged back.

"Thanks Hotaru... My princess..." Ruka said, breaking the hug.

"Princess?" She spoke sofly, locking gazes with the blond.

"Yes... **My **princess..." he emphasized the word "**my**".

She giggled. And he smiled ever so sweetly at his date.

"You know, you look very pretty like that... stay that way..."

"You should too..."

"Thanks..." said Ruka thinking twice if he should kiss her on the lips or not. First, he examined her look. She would be very nervous if he did it. So, he planned doing it tommorrow.

"_yawn... _Night Ruka..." Hotaru said as she smiled warmly and turned to the direction of her room. She began to walk dragging the duck with her. Ruka followed her, helping her drag the duck. "I'll help you..." he softly said giving her a peck on the cheek. She blushed slightly and smiled sweetly. "Thanks..." A sweet smile was his reply.

On there way there, Hotaru kept on yawning and almost falling asleep when Ruka just carried her bridal style leaving the duck behind.

Hotaru smiled and fell asleep. She didn't anymore care for her duck and anyway, she could always get it back the next day.

They reached her unlocked room and he placed her gently on her bed and successfully not waking her up. **"I love you" **he whispered and he walked to the door. When he almost closed it, Hotaru murmured, obviously half awake. **"I love you too..." **and went back to sleep. He smiled upon hearing and closed it.

-

-

-

**Notes:** Ruka and Hotaru are so cute together! _Bagay kaayo cla! Kinikiligz ako! -_That's Bisaya... hehe... Please tell us what you think about this chapter and REVIEW! hehe... Thnx again to those who reviewed! We really appreciate that! TC alwayz... Ja Ne!


	5. 5th Chapter

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-Sweet Nothings-**

**Niane Anne Marie**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Authors' notes:**

Before We continue, Let us tell you first that the Last Dance in our story is different from the real anime… You see, it's more like a prom.

All Girls, which means **all** including the high school, middle school and elementary… can choose their dress styles, colors and etc.

(that's because if we follow the ones in the real anime, We would be making our fic rather dull. So, it's just because)

But the boys will be wearing a tux…

(hehe… they look cute in it!)

That's all thanks!

- - -

So, on with the story!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 5:**

The next day… That night… During the Last Dance…

Mikan wore a very elegant gown which attracted her **"Fan Club". **The boys then had heart-shaped eyes as they watched Mikan pass by them. But she never minded them. Because this time, they would really be burned if they chase her again. And oh, her date is Natsume! So you should keep that in mind.

She looked around but didn't see him.

"Where could Natsume be? He promised that he would go with me…" she said to herself as she sat on a table with Hotaru and Ruka.

"Hey Ruka, have you seen Natsume yet?" she asked.

"Not really… but I'm guessing he's at the Sakura Tree right now… Since he never wanted too much noise…" Ruka stated.

And he was right. The music was really loud and it was also a rock song not a romantic one.

"Maybe their saving the romantic ones for later…" she sighed and went outside to the Sakura Tree.

She spotted him.

"Natsume?" she said, getting near him.

"Hn?" he replied nonchalantly and not looking at her.

"Why are you not there?" she asked and sat beside him.

He faced her and noticed how beautiful she is in the dress she's wearing. _"wow… I never knew this idiot was good in choosing clothes… she looks so pretty in it…" _he thought as he stared at the gorgeous brunette right in front of him.

Mikan looked at him and gave a questioning look.

"Natsume? You okay?"

"I'm fine…" Natsume said as he looked away. Mikan just smiled.

"So, why were you not there anyway?"

"It's too loud in there… it gives me a pain in the ear…"

"Oh… so, can we dance here then?"

Natsume didn't reply. Mikan felt a bit disappointed but kept it all to herself.

"If you don't want… it's okay…" she said, with a hint of obvious disappointment in her tone. She looked away, stood up and dusted her gown as if she was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist firmly. She looked behind her and it was Natsume. Obviously.

"Stay…" was Natsume's command. She obediently followed the order and sat beside him.

"Mikan" he said as he stood up, facing her. "Dance with me…" he continued. His voice had a very slight emotion in it. All those sad thoughts faded away and was forgotten upon hearing the very sound of her first name. She smiled sweetly at him and gave him a nod.

Natsume had a perfect timing. When they danced, a soft, sweet and gentle tone of a piano was heard.

**Authors' Notes: **Before you continue reading, try imagining Natsume and Mikan dancing in front of the Sakura Tree. And I mean a sweet dance! Not a rockin' one since the song is now a sweet tune. And oh! Listen to the song **Ai No Melody **while imagining it. You can find this song at thnx!

During their dance…

"Natsume…" she said sweetly. "Thanks"

"Thanks too…" he said as they both stopped dancing and leaned at the tree.

Just then, a countdown was heard from the crowd inside the gym.

(**A/N**: As I have mentioned earlier, it was more like a prom and proms are mostly held in the school gym.)

……….

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

…BoOm…

The fireworks began. Mikan was surprised. Very surprised. For many days, she had been bugging Hotaru to tell her what the special surprise is since she's the head of the Last Dance committee. And still she wouldn't tell her. She finally gave up on that. But when she saw it, and discovered it, she was fully amazed at the beautiful sight she's witnessing and with a very special someone to share it too.

(**A/N: **Have you ever seen the **Fireworks Spectacular at Hong Kong Disneyland? **Or the one in Disney World? If you have, the fireworks is like that!)

- - -

Meanwhile, on that very minute, two people from afar were also witnessing this amazing event.

"It's so great! Very amazing!" A guy with blond hair stated as his eyes showed great impression. Hotaru noticed this and smiled sweetly after receiving a compliment from her date.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it"

"Of course, it's because I'm watching it with… you" Ruka said facing Hotaru. And from the look of his face, he was very sincere in his words and she was touched.

"Me too…" was her reply. Before she could even make another move, he cupped her chin and asked. "I'll do this if you're ready…"

"And I am…"

And so he kissed her. She gave in to the kiss. Making their kiss a very unforgettable one. It was their first kiss. And it was so meaningful. They enjoyed the rest of the night together…

- - -

After 15 minutes, the fireworks ended.

"Wow!" Mikan childishly said, as if acting like they were still ten.

"Yeah…" Natsume softly spoke, replying to her.

"You know what Natsume?" she said, moving an inch closer to him. "I'm glad I saw that amazing view with you…"

"Me too…" he replied as his lips locked with hers. After a few moments, they both broke the kiss for air.

"Love you…" Mikan said and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Love you too…" was his reply.

Silence…

"Polkadots?" he softly said. But no reply came from the brunette. This time, he knew she was asleep. (Recall Chapter 3)

He slowly leaned her body at the tree and watched her beautiful figure. Her dress really matches her milky skin. Her hair was not tied up in ponytails nor in a half pony but with a diamond butterfly clip just to hold her bangs. And she let down the rest of her hair. Her angelic face had a light make up and to top it all, she looks completely perfect.

"_She's looks so peaceful, calm and beautiful when asleep… I just wish I could make her mine" _he thougt as he gave her a two-second kiss on the lips. He carried her bridal style after that.

He reached her room door and slowly placed her on a bench near it. He took out a duplicate key from his pocket which Hotaru gave him after that little incident. (Recall Chapter 4) Hotaru knew that of course. She had her video cams everywhere and she found out about their confession in his room. Oh what a blackmailer she really is! But then again, SHE was the one who gave him the key. And thanks to her, he can come in anytime… hehe...

When he successfully opened the door, he again carried Mikan and gently placed her on her bed.

"Good night, Mikan…" Natsume spoke before leaving.

- - -

The next morning, Mikan woke up and found herself not in the location she was last in but she was now in her room.

"Natsume must've carried me here…" she said and yawned. She then proceeded in doing her daily routines. And after that, she hurried to her classroom.

She opened the door and greeted her classmates. "Ohayou minna-san" she said with a bright and cheery smile plastered on her face. Almost everyone greeted her back. Just then, the two boys which obviously are Ruka and Natsume, arrived.

"Hi Ruka-pyon…" she greeted Ruka first.

"Good Morning Mikan-chan!" he replied her.

"Hey Natsume… thanks for last night…" she said with her head bent down. Trying not to show her blush.

"Same with me…" he nonchalantly replied as Ruka and himself proceeded to their respective seats. Mikan just smiled. She then turned around and saw Hotaru. Little did she know, of course she doesn't' know! That Hotaru was already and secretly holding her Baka Gun.

"HHHHOOOOTTTTAAAARRRRUUUU!" she yelled as she tried to hug her. Sadly, it always happens.

_Baka Baka Baka_

That sent Mikan to hit the ground. "Ouch! I was just trying to hug you!" she said rubbing her sore butt. "Idiots never learn…" Hotaru smirked and continued with her experiment. Mikan stood up and Yuu directly went to her. "Mikan-chan, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "Yeah… Of course I am…" she replied with a small smile. "Okay then…" Yuu said and smiled at her too.

After Classes…

Mikan and the others left to the cafeteria. Except for Natsume and Hotaru. Hotaru was hiding behind the door when Natsume opened it. She was blocking his way out.

"What do you need?" he emotionlessly asked. Hotaru did not reply. She showed him the picture she was holding. "I'm giving you this… And don't worry… I'll be giving her a copy later on…". Natsume was completely shocked. Although he didn't really show it. It was because, in the picture he was now looking at, was about **last night. **When he kissed Mikan on the lips when she was asleep. "Blackmailer…" he lifelessly said as he tried to burn the picture. But it didn't burn. Even a single flame. "It's fire proof, Hyuuga…" she said with a smirk. Natsume just took the picture in defeat and left to the cafeteria without a word or an emotion. Hotaru grinned slyly and went to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria…

"Mikan… at my lab after classes in the afternoon" Hotaru said upon arriving.  
"What is it about?" she asked excitedly.

"I have a surprise for you…"

"Really? I love surprises! I can't wait!" she jumped for joy.

After classes in the afternoon, Mikan excitedly followed Hotaru to her lab. When they got there, Hotaru signaled Mikan to sit on the couch.

"You ready for my surprise?"

"Very!"

"Okay then…"

Hotaru took out a picture from a drawer and gave it to Mikan. She looked at it with shock and for no reason, well there is, she smiled sweetly.

"Surprised?" Hotaru asked with interest at her reaction.

"Yeah… Thanks Hotaru… Thanks so much…" And before you know it, she hugged her. But this time, she let her do that.

When Mikan reached the door, she smiled at Hotaru. "Thanks best friend, for letting me hug you…" and closed it.

That Night…

Mikan couldn't sleep. She just stared at the photo she's holding.

"That Natsume…" she giggled. And then she placed it in a picture frame and positioned it on a small cabinet beside her bed.

"Perfect!" she said as she stood up from her bed and went to her window and opened it. The soft and soothing breeze caressed her face as she felt a calm feeling inside her. Just then, when she was now very deep in her thoughts, someone yelled right at her from below.

"Mikan!" a familiar masculine voice was heard. She looked down and saw Natsume.

"There are colorful butterflies in the Northern Woods..."

"Butterflies?!" she said with an obvious hint of excitement in her voice. "Can we go there please!" she begged and placed her hands together. She lost her balance and fell. "AaAaAaAhHhHhH" she screamed. "Mikan!" Natsume yelled, worried that she might hit the ground.

(**A/N: **Can you imagine? Her room is in the 2nd floor! If she falls and hits the ground, she could be badly injured! Luckily, I won't make that happen… Since I'm aiming for a romantic story…)

Natsume caught her in a **bridal style formation**. His worried face then turned into a relieved one when he saw Mikan in his arms. Smiling.

"Don't be clumsy… You could end up being hurt!"

"Thanks Natsume… I promise. I'll try my best not to be clumsy again" she said and giggled. Natsume just smiled at her.

"So, Hotaru told me…" Mikan said as Natsume put her down. He recalled what he did to her during the Last Dance.

"During the Last Dance?"

"Yeah…"

"Want another one…?"

"Well---" she was cut off when Natsume kissed her on the lips. She gave in and kissed back. Making the kiss a very passionate one. After a minute, Mikan broke the kiss for oxygen. She blushed slightly and so did Natsume.

"Thanks for that…"

"Thanks too, Strawberries…"

"You noticed that I ate strawberry candies a while ago?"

"You smell like it too"

Mikan smiled sweetly. Then, Natsume held her hand and signaled her to come with him.

"Oh! The butterflies! Let's hurry before they would fly away!" Mikan said dragging Natsume.

"_Even if those butterflies have flown somewhere else right now… I'm still happy I'm here with you…" _Natsume thought as he smiled.

**-eNd-**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Authors' Notes:**

Just to remind you all that this is **our ****first fanfic**

Yey! We have finally finished it!

- - -

The ending is a little hanging, were kinda planning on making a part 2 of this...

STAY TUNED!

- - -

So, any comments? Feedbacks? Suggestions? Requests? Or anything to say?

Feel free to send reviews!

If you have fanfics of your own, please tell **us!**

We are really eager to read your fics! Since you've already read ours!

Take Care Alwayz! Ciao!

- - -

**…Niane Anne Marie…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. thanks!

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

okaix

JnA inc

Hailey Jazmin

rainingblood666

Hitomi01

Arushi

diamondz-luver-radz

Kate Marie

clippit

Leenstarz

ladalada

kemcat16

Chimeiteki Ai

tuticuttie

Arahi Sakura

Sie-sama

koolasapixels

skl gal anix

XfhylliseXanne


End file.
